metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of bosses in the Metroid series
Bosses are very powerful enemies that often guard or possess a power-up which Samus Aran must kill to obtain the item. This page is a list of bosses in the entire ''Metroid'' series. ''Metroid'' Kraid and Ridley can be killed in either order, but must both be defeated to access Mother Brain's lair. *Kraid - One of two bosses necessary to defeat in order to access region of final boss *Ridley - One of two bosses necessary to defeat in order to access region of final boss *Mother Brain - Final boss ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *King Worm - Carrier of the Charge Beam upgrade *Mua - Grants access to the rest of the area in which it presides *Kraid - Carrier of the Speed Boost upgrade *Kiru Giru - Grants access to Ridley's Lair *Imago - Carrier of the Super Missile upgrade *Ridley - Carrier of an Unknown Item, later discovered to be the Gravity Suit *Mother Brain - "Final" boss before Samus is shot down during her retreat from Zebes *Ruins Test - Returns not only a Power Suit to Samus, but also grants access to the three previously Unknown Items: the Gravity Suit upgrade, the Space Jump and the Plasma Beam. *Ridley Robot - True final boss Removed: Crocomire ''Metroid Prime'' In the Wii versions of Prime, each boss rewards Samus with an Orange Credit. Any bosses that do not do this are marked with an asterisk. *Parasite Queen *Hive Mecha *Plated Beetle *Incinerator Drone *Flaahgra *Sheegoth *Thardus *Elite Pirates* *Phazon Elite* *Omega Pirate *Meta Ridley *Metroid Prime (2) Removed: Kraid, IceBoss ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' *A green Samus Aran (Holographic projection) ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *Kanden *Guardian *Spire *Weavel *Sylux *Noxus *Trace *Cretaphid v1 *Cretaphid v2 *Cretaphid v3 *Cretaphid v4 *Slench v1 *Slench v2 *Slench v3 *Slench v4 *Fire Spawn *Arctic Spawn *Gorea (2) ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Except for the Dark Missile Trooper and Caretaker Class Drone, the Wii versions of Echoes reward Purple Credits for each boss killed. *Alpha Splinter/Dark Alpha Splinter *Alpha Sandigger/Bomb Guardian *Jump Guardian *Amorbis *Dark Missile Trooper *Boost Guardian *Alpha Blogg *Grapple Guardian *Chykka *Spider Guardian *Power Bomb Guardian *Caretaker Class Drone *Quadraxis *Emperor Ing *Dark Samus (3) Removed: Mad AI ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' All bosses except for the second Berserker Lord and the Mining cannon reward Gold Credits. *Berserker Lord (2) *Meta Ridley *Rundas *Korakk Beast *Mogenar *Steamlord (3) *Defense Drone *Ghor *Helios *Gandrayda *Mining cannon *Commander Squad *Omega Ridley *Metroid Hatcher (3) *Dark Samus *Aurora Unit 313 (2) Removed: Crocomire ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' *Alpha Metroid *Arachnus *Gamma Metroid *Zeta Metroid *Omega Metroid *Queen Metroid ''Super Metroid'' Super Metroid incorporates sub-bosses, known as Minibosses. A Miniboss is a minor boss. For example, Crocomire is the miniboss of Norfair, as, while he is fought as a boss, he does not unlock one of the statues above Tourian. Minibosses are marked with an asterisk (*): *Ridley *Torizo* *Spore Spawn* *Kraid *Crocomire* *Phantoon *Botwoon* *Draygon *Gold Torizo* *Ridley (full length battle) *Mother Brain (2) ''Metroid: Other M'' *Brug Mass *Fune and Nahime *Groganch *King Kihunter *Mystery Creature *Goyagma *RB176 Ferrocrusher *Rhedogian *Vorash *Ridley *Nightmare *Queen Metroid *MB *Phantoon ''Metroid Fusion'' Again, asterisks (*) indicate minibosses. *Arachnus *Elephant Bird* *Zazabi *Serris *B.O.X. Security Robot *Mega Core-X *Human Core-X* *Yakuza *Nettori *Nightmare *B.O.X. (second form) *Neo-Ridley *SA-X *Omega Metroid ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' *Thardus *Omega Pirate *Meta Ridley *Metroid Prime Category:Lists